Becoming the Beast Within
by SinClaire
Summary: After the the murder of his friend, Shinji roams the streets of Tokyo3 questioning his humanity and humanity as a whole. Until he meets a stranger. Crossover: EvaOld World of Darkness. Please Read and Review.
1. Humanity Is Overrated

I do not own Evangelion nor do I own any White Wolf property. Except, My vast collection of Old World of Darkness books. Enjoy. 

Becoming the Beast Within.  
By SinClaire

Chapter One

Loneliness. That's what every human's fear is. That and the unknown. What is out there? No one knows. Could be good. Could be bad. Perhaps even a little bit of both. However, overall all, it's the loneliness that gets the human mind on the edge of oblivion.

The Streets of Tokyo-3

"Rain. I am beginning to hate the rain." grumble Shinji under his breath. The last battle took its final toll on the small frame of the so called Third Child. Not only did he finish off the angel that infected the newly acquired Unit 03 from America, the meek boy had slain one of his best friends from school.

"Damn it Touji. Why didn't you tell me? Were we not friends?" cried Shinji. The boy's mind raced constantly with flashbacks of the tragic event.

"Can I not have some small piece of happiness in my life?" Shinji looked to the sky for an answer. If there was someone listening, the responded with heavier rainfall.

"Even God thinks that I am not worthy of that."

Shinji continues to jog down the streets until he discovers an underpass, the only source of shelter from the harsh elements.

"Great, not I am stuck here until the rain stops. Figures." Shinji grew depressed by the minute.

Shinji then notices a barrel drum with a small fire inside and a large shovel next to the drum. Assuming that he is not alone, he calls out to the shadows.

"Hello? Is any one here?"

After a long pause, Shinji hears nothing. He see nothing that would indicate that someone else was here with him. Save for the drum. Uncomfortable here, he quickly apologizes to the shadows for his intrusion.

"I am sorry for intruding in your space. I will be leaving now."

As Shinji turns to head back out into the heavy rain, a voice calls out to him.

"Its ok child. You can stay for a while. Come, warm yourself by the fire." says a tall man that appears to be wearing a priest robe.

Shocked that someone appear out of nowhere. Shinji yelped in surprise.

"Sorry sir. I didn't see you here." The boy squinted to get a better look at the man.

"No need to apologize my son. My name is Father Augustus Rossellini. You may call me Father Augustus." The priest bows his head.

Shinji bows his head as well. "Pleasure to meet you Father." "You seem to be troubled my son, pray tell, what is bothering you." said the priest

"How do you know I am troubled?" said Shinji

"Your discouraged expression is unmistakable upon your face."

"Oh,..I…I wish not to talk about it." Shinji said quietly.

"Are you sure? You may feel a bit better after talking about it. Come sit down with me." smiled the priest as he pointed to the area next to him.

After the priest spoke, Shinji felt a wave of reassurance. He felt rather comfortable in the company of the tall priest.

"Oh, ok"

"Good, not tell me everything. Start from the beginning."

The boy spent over the next two hours relaying his entire story of his mother's death to this father's betray. From his first time piloting the Evangelion to the murder of this friend. After finishing telling his story, Shinji was surprised how the young priest took it. A normal person would have been disgusted with his very presence . The priest just sat there and listened. Not judging. Just listened. It amazed Shinji that he was actually being listened to. His father never listened to him. His roommates never listened to him. Always wanting him to do what they want. Never respecting him as a person, rather than to just use him as a tool for their gain.

"Hmmm I see. Appears that no one respected you at all. They are heartless for relying on a poor boy for all their problems in the world. Perhaps these "Angels" as you put them are punishment from God." stated the priest.

"Exactly, but if it is their punishment. I would have saved them from it. I am just as bad as they are. There are times that I believe that we would not even be on this planet."

"So you have given up on humanity as a whole?" asked the priest?

"Yes! I..mean…no….I mean….I don't know." Shinji stared down at his feet with his face in his hands

"Look deep into yourself and ask yourself that question." The priest got up on his feet and walked to the drum.

After a few minutes, Shinji found his answer.

"Yes." Shinji looked up to see the Priest with a shovel in his hand getting ready to swing.

"Good."

As Shinji was slipping into nothing, he heard a sinister laugh and a hot breath on his neck.

"Welcome to the Sabbat kid."

The last thing that Shinji felt was the wave of pleasure of the dark kiss and the essence of his whole being getting sucked out of him.

TBC


	2. Further Down into the Abyss

By SinClaire

Chapter 2: Further Down into the Abyss.

Numbness. That's all the body feels at the moment. The lifeblood slowly fading away. However, there is a sense of pleasure in this. The pain piercing my neck gives way to a whole new experience. More so than a caress of a mother gives to her child or the way a man makes love to a woman. Its….euphoric.

As my body slips into nothingness, I see the blinding white light. The light that people speak of when they see the gates of Heaven. I do not believe that I am worthy of such a place. A place where the righteousness and those would absolutely believe in the One Above. I do not believe in such a place or in the One Above, for what creator would allow his creation to be overcome with corruption, murder, disease, famine, and poverty?

I slowly arrive up to the gates of Heaven, I see a womanly figure on the other side. The closer I get, the more features of the woman I see. The woman on the other side is none other than my mother who I lost when I was young. She smiles upon me attempting to reach out through the gates for my hand. Before I reach out towards her, the gatekeeper asks me my name to see if I am in the Book of Life.

"Shinji Ikari" I spoke hesitantly

As I spoke my name to the gatekeeper, the bitter taste in my mouth over came my senses. The taste of metallic and copper. Unable to remove the taste from my mouth, I pressed on. Unfortunately, my legs could not move. The warm feeling I was getting from this place seemed to grow colder and the bright colors of the gates dimmed to a dull grey. As I looked up to the gates where my mother was, I saw her crying and whispering goodbye as my soul was drugged back into the Abyss. Fearing for my life, I screamed.

When I was awakened from the nightmare, my insides were on fire. An overwhelming sickness came over me, unable to control my bowels, I vomited on the cold concrete floor. Black sludge splattered on the ground as a felt my lungs decaying from with in. Black bile mixed with red decorated the slab I first awoken from. Unspeakable pain. I felt my heart grow weaker and weaker until it finally spotted beating. At this point, I screamed, but no air came out. My body became heavy as marble but chiseled finely. My eyes became clearer as I begin to see things I would have never dreamed of seeing before. I could see into the night as clear as day. My other sense were shaper as well. I could hear every heartbeat from a block away. However, despite all this wonder now powers, I discovered something building inside of me. Churning and coiling inside my chest as well inside my mind. It was then someone entered the room.

A tall man in military BDUs entered the room with a young girl who was handcuffed, obviously beaten a number of times. Clothes shredded but enough to keep her dignity. The young woman was crying, pleading for the man to let her go, but was completely ignored.

"It's feeding time fledging. Try not to play with your food." said the man with a cackle.

The man violently pushed the girl towards me but the girl's legs buckled just as she reached my feet. Looking up to me, she pleaded for me not to hurt her.

Looking down upon the girl, all instincts took over. No girl remained, only a body full of blood. Her veins called out to me. Tempting me. Ordering me to take what is mine.

Perching down to her eye level I said the only comforting thing I could say at a time like this.

"I'm sorry."

The Beast within me, won this round.

After the feeding, another group came into the room. Two of them quickly ran over to the body of the girl to quickly dispose of it. The priest enter the room with a small framed woman.

"I am Katharina Yamaguchi, Archbishop of Tokyo-3. Your sire, Father Augustus tells me that you could be a great asset to the Sabbat."

"Mirror." I said shaking.

"I beg your pardon childe?"

"MIRROR!" I yelled as the Beast roared within.

"I do not believe that you will be needing that." state the Archbishop

"Why?"

"Show him."

One of the men of gather the body of the girl out of the room quickly grab a piece of a mirror shard from the ground and gave it to me.

"Is this a trick? I can not see my reflection." I stated while turning the shard in different angles.

"Its no trick childe, it's a flaw our clan has." Father Augustus finally spoke out.

"What do you mean?" I said puzzled

"You are a Cainite. Grandchilde of our father Caine and our founder Lasombra."

TBC 


	3. Author Notes

Hello fellow fanfiction-readers, 

After reading my third chapter that I posted up on here, I've come to the conclusion that the third chapter was completely horrible. Grammar errors everywhere. If I give anyone any advice on writing fan-fiction, it is never to writing while you are angry. I was (still am) pissed at my GF while writing the third chapter and it hindered the hell out of my writing. So probably tomorrow or the next day, I should have chapter three up and running.

Until then,

SinClaire


	4. Ways of Our Kind

Becoming the Beast Within.

By SinClaire Chapter 3: The Ways of Our Kind.

"Cainite? Lasombra? What on earth are you talking about." Shinji asked in bewilderment.

"You know the Bible do you know, childe? You recall the first book in the Bible. As it tells the story of Adam and Eve and their two sons, Caine and Abel." the Priest stated as he knelt down towards Shinji.

"I think so, but Christianity isn't all that popular here in Japan." said Shinji

"POPULARITY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" shouted the Priest.

"Enough Augustus, frightening the childe isn't helping matters." ordered the Archbishop

"Come now fledgling, I will tell the stories of the First city and the origins of our kind." said the Archbishop to Shinji in a motherly tone.

"But he is my childe Katharina." growled Augustus.

"That maybe, but I will instruct him from here on out. Is that understood Padre."

"I MUST PROTEST, THIS…"

The Archbishop turns to look the Priest in the eyes and utters one word.

"Yield."

"As you command, Your Excellency." stated the Priest submissively.

"Good, now go and get your pack together. The Camarilla know we are in we are, we must retreat to Osaka for the meantime. Those Antediluvian puppets will pay for their crimes and their heresy. Come young Ikari, you have much to learn of the ways of our kind." says the Archbishop as she ushers Shinji along down the hall way.

The setting was fitting. A war torn Catholic church. Bombed during the Angel attacks now the temporary haven of the Sabbat of Tokyo-3. Most of the building was intact except of the main hall which now had a gaping hole in its ceiling. 

The Archbishop sits Shinji in one of the pews while taking her seat next to him.

"So, what am I? A fiend? Some evil that escaped the depths of Hell?" asked Shinji as he buried his face in his hands.  
"No childe, you are now a Cainite, forever bound into the darkness and never again able to see the light of day." spoke the Archbishop.

"You mean a vampire?" asked Shinji.

"Vampire is a word the cattle choose to name our kind! Its distasteful! We rightly acknowledge our ancestry to our father, Caine and do so by calling ourself Cainites."

"So what do I do now?"

"The life you knew is gone, all you can do now is accept it. We are your new family now. We shall break you then reshape you in the glory of Caine."

Shinji slumped down into the pew. All this information was too much for him to take. So much he began to weep. Weep tears of blood.

"Weep now, young Ikari. For soon, we shall help you overpower your mortal shackles and you will be reborn as a childe of the Abyss." praised the Archbishop as she slit her wrist and presented it to Shinji

"Drink now, your time has now begin."

Shinji looked up to the Archbishop only to be ensnared by her very persence and the dominating way she held her gaze upon him, burning into his soul.

"I submit to you." said Shinji as he sank his fangs into the delicate wrist of the Archbishop and began his way into thrallhood.

TBC

A/N: I know that this is kind of rushed here. I'm trying to get better here. 


End file.
